


a thousand days and the sun won't shine

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [19]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad!Ben, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Hey can you write something about mike singing to ben when ben's feeling sad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand days and the sun won't shine

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing song is [Tom Rosenthal - Go Solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSgAlin8Ox8)  
> 

“Ben?” Mike asked softly as he sat down on the bed where Ben was lying, clinking on a pillow with what it seems to be all his strength. He wasn’t sleeping and that made Mike worry. It was late enough for the busy chef to sleep on a good day. So I must be a bad day.

“Ben?” He asked again when he didn’t get any sounds from the brunet and listen closely when he heard a soft ‘ Mhh?’ muffled against the pillow.

“Are you alright?” His head shock, no.

“Can I help you?” Ben lifted his head to blink at Mike, without his glasses Ben looked so vulnerable and tiny that Mike had to curl a hand around his cheek.

“Can you play something for me?” he asked, voice thick with unsheathed tears as he leaned into the soft touch.

“Sure love, be right back.” Mike kissed his forehead before getting up to grab the guitar from the other room. On his way back, he grabbed some ice cream and spoons from the kitchen and when he came back into the bedroom he saw that Ben was once again hiding behind the pillow.

Sitting down next to the lump of Ben, Mike placed the ice cream tube next to him and lifted the guitar on his lap.

Picking the first strings, he leaned back against the headboard and begun to sing.

 

_They say it's a matter of time,_

_a thousand days and the sun won't shine,_

_before i come back to you._

 

Ben rolled onto his back, gazing up at him with still somehow sad eyes. Mike smiled down at him and it widened when Ben crawled to him to rest his head against Mikes knee.

 

_And i'm happy, nothing's going to stop me,_

_I'm making my way home,_

_i'm making my way._

Ben shut his eyes once again, but this time he didn’t looked stress or sad, just relaxed.

 

_For you love i will go far_

_I wanna be wherever you are_

_I'm know i'm coming back for you._

 

He took a moment break to brush his fingers through the brown hair on his leg, hushing Ben when he made a soft noise. Mike smile and went back, singing and playing until the last chord was played out. Slowly, Mike moved the guitar to the floor so Ben, who was back watching him, could crawl into his arms, hiding his face in Mikes neck and clutched on his shirt.

“Thank you.” Ben whispered and buried himself in Mikes arms. His voice no more weighted down by his sadness.

“Always.” Mike returned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
>  and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
